The present invention relates to vacuum trash collection vehicles of the type using a boom supported hose which extends over the driver""s head as a debris collection device. Such hoses may have a diameter of, for example, eight inches. The present invention is an improvement on such a vehicle by providing a pickup head mounted on the front of the vehicle as an alternate debris collection device. When the pickup head is to be used, the hose is connected to an opening thereon to provide its source of vacuum. The operator, who sits on the vehicle, has the option of using either the hose to pick up isolated or scattered debris or the pickup head to pick up debris which may be concentrated in a particular area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,412, 5,058,235, 5,138,742 and 5,519,915 all show vehicles of the general type described in that they each show a driver operated vehicle having a boom supported hose for manipulation by the driver. However, none of such vehicles have a pickup head as an alternate means of debris collection. The present invention is thus a substantial improvement on the prior art by providing both a hose to pick up scattered debris and a pickup head to collect concentrated debris.
The present invention relates to vacuum trash collection vehicles and particularly such vehicles which utilize a large diameter flexible hose, boom supported, for driver manipulation to collect debris.
A primary purpose of the invention is a trash collection vehicle of the type described which utilizes a vehicle-mounted pickup head as an alternate debris collection device with the pickup head receiving its vacuum when the hose is connected thereto.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a trash collection vehicle of the type described having alternate pickup devices for use by the operator.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a vehicle as described in which the pickup head has the vacuum opening at one side thereof and has an opening in its peripheral skirt on the opposite side whereby air travels across the width of the pickup head to provide increased air velocity for debris pickup.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.